To determine the MR properties of sodium ions in human breast we have studied sodium multiple quantum spectroscopy in vivo. Preliminary results obtained show that in breast sodium ions exhibit multiple quantum coherences. Double quantum coherences obtained at short preparation times demonstrate that some sodium ions are in anisotropic motion and exhibit residual quadrupolar interaction. This residual quadrupolar interaction provides the degree of ordering in breast tissue. Relaxation rates and degree of ordering in vivo in normals are being investigated.